Recently, a fingerprint identification technology has been applied to a variety of electronic products. By using the fingerprint identification technology, the user's fingerprint can be inputted into an electronic product and saved in the electronic product. For unlocking the electronic product, the user has to input the fingerprint through a fingerprint identification module. The way of unlocking the electronic product by the fingerprint identification technology is faster and more user-friendly than the way of manually inputting the password. Consequently, the fingerprint identification technology is favored by many users, and the demands on the fingerprint identification module are gradually increased.
A structure of a conventional fingerprint identification module will be described as follows. FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a structure of a conventional fingerprint identification module. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional fingerprint identification module 1 comprises a fingerprint sensor 10, a coating structure 11, a circuit board 12, a metallic ring 13 and a supporting plate 14. The fingerprint sensor 10 is disposed on and electrically connected with the circuit board 12 and acquires electric power from the circuit board 12. The fingerprint sensor 10 is used for sensing the user's finger and retrieving the information of the user's finger. The coating structure 11 is disposed on a top surface of the fingerprint sensor 10 by a coating technology. The coating structure 11 is used for protecting the fingerprint sensor 10. Moreover, the coating structure 11 provides a color that matches an electronic device or provides a desired color. The metallic ring 13 is sheathed around the fingerprint sensor 10. The metallic ring 13 is used for transferring the charges of the user's finger or the foreign charges. Consequently, the electrostatic discharge (ESD) is not generated. The supporting plate 14 is used for supporting the above components. Moreover, the supporting plate 14 is contacted with the circuit board 12 to increase the structural strength of the circuit board 12. Consequently, the circuit board 12 is not damaged in response to the external force.
After the fingerprint identification module 1 is assembled, the fingerprint identification module 1 is usually disposed within an accommodation space of an electronic device (not shown). At the same time, a portion of the fingerprint identification module 1 is exposed outside the fingerprint identification module 1 in order to be touched by the user's finger. Generally, the structures and the inner components of the electronic devices from different manufacturers are somewhat different. Since the heights of the accommodation spaces of the electronic devices from different manufacturers are possibly different, the structure of the fingerprint identification module 1 needs to be adjusted to comply with the height of the accommodation space of the electronic device where the fingerprint identification module 1 is installed. For example, if the height of the accommodation space is insufficient, the thickness of the supporting plate needs to be decreased. Consequently, the fingerprint identification module 1 can be installed in the accommodation space to match the electronic device. For the manufacturer of the fingerprint identification module, the process of adjusting the structure of the fingerprint identification module is time-consuming and labor-intensive. Under this circumstance, the production efficiency of the fingerprint identification module is impaired.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a fingerprint identification module with increased production efficiency.